Animal Inside
by xxpapercutxx
Summary: Naruto has an animal inside him. Kyuubi is constantly tormenting him and will it finally drive him over the edge? Song fic.


I know I have already done this song for a fic, but I had this idea too. I hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace. (THEY ROCK! Go listen to them! Unless you don't like rock music.)**

* * *

**

**Animal Inside**

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
_

Naruto was living a never-ending nightmare. Kyuubi was slowly killing him inside. He clutched his head as he heard the venomous words the animal in him yelled.

**Release me! You know you hate them! All they do is hate you! How could you care about people who want you dead? You are a monster! You are a demon! Look at the animal you have become!**

The blonde boy slammed his fists over and over into his head. He could feel blood running down his face and hands, he couldn't tell from which it was bleeding from though. Tears from pain slid down his cheeks and soundlessly dropped to the floor.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)_

Kyuubi was refusing to give up though. Tonight he was being persistent.

**Don't you see! You are a part of me! I am the animal you have become!**

No. Please no. I don't want you to be part of me!

**You can't escape me! I am you!**

I can't be, I can't.

He fell to the floor, staring at the stains from the blood and tears, as he remembered all the memories he feared. He could see himself as he had once been, ignorant to the animal he held inside. Then he just ignored Kyuubi, but that one time when Kyuubi had begun to come out during the battle against Haku and Zabuza, the demon fox had awoken and wanted to be free. Ever since then he had been slowly driving Naruto over the edge.

Day and night the demon would torment and haunt the blonde. Constantly reminding him of all the hate people felt for him. The subdued memories of the villagers glaring and cursing at him resurfaced. Naruto couldn't change what he was; Kyuubi was the animal he had become.  
_  
I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

I'm not you! I'm Naruto we are different!

**Who told you that? The hokage? What does he know? Nothing! That's what! We have been one in the same since we were sealed together! Now let me live for once instead of watching you live out a pointless life I could be using. I'll give you purpose!**

I won't let you kill people! You are not the real me at all! 

**Don't lie! You can't escape me, no matter how much you lie! I'll always be here! I am the darkest side of you, but still you! I am you!**

Naruto shook his head and slammed his fists against the floor.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" Naruto began to scream as the skin on his knuckles was slowly ripped away by each blow to the wood floor.  
_  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
_**  
You'll never be free of me!**

That is when it clicked in Naruto's mind. He stood and walked towards his full body mirror, but he didn't see himself he saw Kyuubi standing there looking back.

It's true you are a part of me. You are the animal I have become and I can't escape this nightmare. So I'll end it…

**No! What are you doing?**

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this animal  
_  
Naruto smashed the mirror with his fist. The small glass shards flew through the air and sliced through Naruto's tan flesh. He laughed like a madman as he picked up a large piece of glass. His tear and blood stained face had a smirk adorning it as he slit his wrists and stabbed himself over and over.

His smirk widened at the feeling of the sweet pain he desired. So easily it is to break and destroy a living thing. Soon he would be free of the animal he had become. In the glass on the floor he could see Kyuubi's horrified face at what the blonde was doing.

Stop! STOP! YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF! DO YOU WANT TO DIE? Yes… 

_(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)  
_  
Blood was slowly leaking from the blonde's mouth and he was becoming dizzy. The pain was like a drug and he couldn't concentrate on anything but causing more pain onto himself. His arms were a mess of sliced off skin and shredded muscle. Naruto's intestines were falling out from the large wound that adorned his abdomen and blood rushed from the veins he had sliced.

No matter how hard Kyuubi tried to heal Naruto's body, the damage was just to much and the fox demon realized it was the end.

**So this is what you meant. You'd rather die, then be the animal that you are?**

Naruto answered Kyuubi's last question as he impaled his heart and fell to the floor. As he lay there bleeding to death Naruto finally could relax, he was going to be free. He would never have to feel the hate the villagers felt for him, or be tormented by Kyuubi.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)_

Naruto smiled truly happy one last time, as he exhaled the last breath that would ever leave his lips.

The End

* * *

Please Review! I hope you liked it! If you did or didn't please tell me! Oh yeah, and please don't kill me for having Naruto die!


End file.
